mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Newt
__FLAGS__ 'Newt '''was a Glader and Alby's second-in-command. He has blonde hair and a heavy limp from attempting suicide when he was a Runner. He was taller than Alby, despite the one year age difference. Newt was named after Sir Isaac Newton. Biography Maze Runner= In ''The Maze Runner, Newt was first introduced as being Second-in-command to Alby. He and Thomas formed a friendship. After Alby went through The Changing, Newt became the leader of the Glade. |-|Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, and the other Gladers in the dormitory were awoken by sounds of groaning and banging. An insane group of humans infected by the Flare, known as Cranks, attacked in vain at the barred windows of the dormitory. While Thomas wandered the building in search of Teresa, Newt waited with the other Gladers in the dorm that were sleeping in. When Thomas discovered a new boy in the dormitory Teresa had stayed in, Newt decided to interrogate the boy. During the interrogation, the boy introduced himself as Aris, and revealed that he was part of a group of female Gladers called Group B, much to the shock of Newt and his fellow Gladers. At 5:00, the Gladers awoke and waited for the Flat Trans. The Flat Trans arrived an hour later, and Minho told Thomas to enter the Flat Trans last to make sure Newt and the other Gladers followed. Thomas complied, and the Gladers entered the Flat Trans and were taken underground. Later, Newt and the other Gladers emerged to the surface and found themselves in the wasteland called the Scorch, where Thomas noticed an abandoned city a far distance away. Newt and the other Gladers trekked towards the abandoned city in hopes of finding food and water there. After hearing a scream from the shack, Minho and Newt instructed Thomas to investigate. When he returned, he reported seeing Teresa. Minho and Newt immediately questioned why Thomas did not return with her, but Thomas told them she told him to part from her. Once inside the shelter they used to hide from the storm, Newt discussed with Thomas and the other Gladers their next course of action. Their conversation was interrupted by a Hispanic leader of the Cranks named Jorge, who questioned the Gladers of their purpose in the Scorch. After lunch with Jorge, Newt and the Gladers heard a crash coming from the lower floor of the tower, and they and the Cranks rushed to evacuate. Newt, Jorge, and the other Gladers escaped the tower, but were separated from Thomas and Brenda during the evacuation. Afterwards, Jorge led Newt and the Gladers through the abandoned city and eventually constructed a camp near the outskirts. Newt and the other Gladers spread out to look for Thomas and Brenda after making the tent. During the search, Frypan reported seeing Thomas and Brenda taken prisoner by a small group of Cranks in an alley. The reported sighting angered Newt and the others, and Minho immediately began planning out an ambush. Newt participated in the ambush and fought the Cranks with the others while Minho freed Thomas and Brenda. Eventually, Newt and the other Gladers succeeded in defeating the Cranks and left. Newt and the group watched as a Berg brought Thomas aboard to remove the bullet wound he received from the Crank, Blondie. Thomas was then dropped back off to his group and they continued to the safe haven. When Group B took Thomas hostage, they warned Newt and the other Gladers that if they followed the girls to their camp in the mountains to rescue Thomas, they would open fire on them with bows and arrows. After finally reaching the safe haven in a snowy valley, Newt and the other Gladers made an alliance with Group B to confront WICKED. A moment later, the Gladers were reunited with Thomas, Aris, and Teresa, now free of WICKED's corruption. Afterwards, several canisters emerged from the ground and strange monsters emerged from them and attacked the Gladers and Group B. Eventually, Newt, with help from the other Gladers and Group B, destroyed the monsters. Shortly afterwards, a Berg arrived, and Newt, along with the rest of the Gladers, Group B, and Jorge and Brenda, climbed aboard and escaped. On board the Berg, Newt and the other Gladers celebrated their success. |-|Death Cure= In The Death Cure, the Rat Man announced the list of immune subjects and those who had the Flare. Newt was not immune, which was a shock to Thomas, but Newt showed no sign of emotion towards the TV. He was quieter than normal throughout the book, because of how sad he actually felt inside. Newt and Minho once fought because of Newt's sudden urge to yell. He was slowly losing his sanity, but he tried his best to keep it all together. Newt, Thomas, and Minho, along with Brenda and Jorge, managed to take a Berg to Denver, the place where the immunes were kept safely. Cranks were not allowed to even walk in the city. When they arrived there, Newt was told to stay in the Berg while Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Jorge went into the city to find out about things. While they were in the city, Newt was alone in the Berg. Somehow, some Red Shirts got in and took Newt with them. They said they were going to take Newt to a place where he belonged, The Crank Palace, and Newt had to obey. He felt helpless. When the others came back, Minho found a note from Newt saying that he went with the Red Shirts. The note said: "They got inside somehow. They're taking me to live with the other Cranks. It's for the best. Thanks for being my friends. Goodbye." They, especially Thomas, didn't want to leave Newt like that. He needed to talk to Newt, to take him back with the other Gladers to find a cure. So they went to find The Crank Palace. When they found it and got inside, they found Newt, but he was angry. He didn't want them to find him; he wanted to live with the other Cranks. With full force, he told them to leave immediately. When Thomas was out driving with the Right Arm, they met a group of Cranks that came at them. Thomas found a familiar face in one of the Cranks, which was Newt's. He got out of the van and ran straight to Newt. Newt was suddenly begging for him to shoot him in the head, which was what Newt wanted based on the note that he gave Thomas, which said, "Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me." Thomas didn't want to, but Newt kept asking him helplessly. He said he didn't want to end up losing his sanity and eat people. Newt's last words were, "Please, Tommy. Please." With a heavy heart, Thomas knew it was Newt's last wish, so he pulled the trigger and shot Newt in the head, killing him instantly. Thomas was shown to be deeply affected by his death, as he was described as having a numbing sadness in his body equivalent to the sadness he felt when Chuck was killed. Physical Appearance and Personality Newt was described as being rather tall and muscular, with blonde hair that came down over his shoulders and a square jaw. He had a limp from his attempted suicide, during which he climbed one of the walls in the Maze and leapt off. He had a strong British accent and frequently used the British curse "bloody". In the film Newt is slender and doesn't have a square jaw. Quotes "Great, we're all bloody inspired." "Good that." "Shuck it, I've never seen so many shanks acting like tit-sucking babies." Pictures 5.jpg Sangster newt.jpg 4.jpg|Teresa's arrival 1.jpg|Gladers Gladers.jpg Newt attacking a Runne.jpg Thomas 3.jpg Newt Ghurl.jpg WCKD Newt.jpg Identity Newt.JPG End.jpg Newt 1.jpg Newt worried.jpg Newt silence please.jpg Newt.jpg|Newt and Thomas Newt 4.png Newt 3.png Newt TMR.png TMRposter-newt.png Newt Minho Thomas.png Newt Character Still.png Newt 2.png Identity Newt.png Newt TMR.png Newt Crank.png Trivia * Thomas Brodie-Sangster admitted that when he played Newt he knew nothing about him except that he was a nice guy, he has an English accent, and that he has a bit of a limp. * Thomas Brodie-Sangster also says that Newt hangs out in the garden mostly, doing his own thing. * According to a Twitter short written by James Dashner, Newt had a sister, a dog, and a best friend, before he was taken by WICKED. fr:Newt de:Newt es:Newt Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Group A Category:Male Characters Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:Non-immunes Category:Cranks Category:Deceased Category:Keeper